Family Never Looked So Dull
by howlinginside
Summary: Charlotte is Bella's cousin, and Charlie's favorite niece. Charlotte has also been trying to become a guitarist and dabbles in a bit of piano, so when her cousin calls on her to provide music for the wedding, she can't refuse, though she wished she could. Rated M for language and possible sexual situations later. Jacob x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Charlotte I'm so glad you arrived." My Uncle Charlie smiled from ear to ear as I had finally found him after getting off of the dreaded plain that brought me to Seattle, Washington from Reno, Nevada.

The occasion?

My cousin's wedding.

"Hey Uncle Charlie," I smiled and gave him the biggest hug I could as I returned the same ear to ear grin.

The relationship between my uncle and I was a bit strained, but somehow we managed.

I had been named after him, after all.

Well, a "feminine" version of his name, or so I was told.

I didn't like it, and I couldn't exactly be asked to be called 'Charlie Swan.'

People would think I was my uncle.

Last time I checked, I wasn't my uncle.

At least I hoped I wasn't.

Facial hair always seemed kinda itchy to me.

"How's Bella?" I finally asked as my uncle frowned for a moment and sighed.

"Nervous wreck. Her fiance did a number on her. But come on, I'll explain more in the car." Charlie offered as he picked up my bags.

I had tried to carry them, but he insisted.

Only thing he couldn't touch was my baby Gabby.

She was my life and soul.

Technically, she was a guitar, but she was still my baby.

We finally made it back to the car- eerr, truck and headed back towards Forks.

"Bella seems happy, at least." Charlie finally commented as I nodded slowly.

"What happened to her, though? She stopped talking to me the last two years, so..." I trailed off, frowning as Charlie tensed.

I didn't mind Bella not talking to me, in fact I preferred she didn't.

Sure, I wasn't the best cousin to have, but she had been nothing, but mean to me since we were small.

Not to mention she'd said some pretty cruel things to me.

"Well, Edward broke it off with her. Left her in the middle of the forest and just... gone. She was a wreck for seven months." Charlie explained as I stared out the window, lazily following the scenery.

I bit back the urge to say something along the lines of, "_Well your bitch of a daughter deserved it,_" and instead nodded my head slowly.

"Bummer. They're getting married now?" I asked, somewhat confused why Bella would bother getting back with a dude who dumped her in the middle of a forest.

Sure, secretly I was rooting for the dude who dumped her there, but come on man, you were getting married to her.

How desperate was this guy?

"Yeah. I'm surprised Bella invited you to be the piano player, too." Charlie trailed off, causing me to laugh.

She only invited me because she didn't want to pay for some other singer, probably.

I didn't mind, I got to do what I loved most, and no one could give me shit for it, at least.

Sadly I had promised not to sing any depressing songs or embarrassing ones.

Fuck my life for eternity.

"Why are you surprised?" I finally managed to get out as Charlie sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Because, she hasn't liked you for a while... She told me when she was younger. Said she was jealous of you." I tried not to laugh.

_Tried._

"Oh... oh my god, don't hate me Charlie, but that's fucking hilarious!" I managed out between laughs as Charlie glared at the road.

"Why... why me? Pfffaa... I'm not someone to be jealous of." I shook my head and wiped my eyes clear of tears from laughter.

"She didn't like how the boys liked you better, I guess. I think she's over that now. She has her own man to deal with." Charlie offered, though I couldn't ignore the strain in his voice.

"Worried about giving her away, then?" I asked as he glared harder at the road and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

If I hadn't of known better, I would say my uncle was downright pissed about what was going on.

"Yeah... I expected this when she was twenty five, not eighteen." He sighed softly and I nodded.

This dude must have been some weirdo.

I bet he was a pedophile.

Ew.

Maybe he was some creep who was waiting until she was eighteen so it couldn't be called "statutory."

I bet he was like... thirty.

Gross.

"Reasonable. I don't want to get married. Going to be my own woman, ya'know?" I offered with a grin towards my uncle, who chuckled.

Awwe yeah, cheering my uncle up. Charlotte; 1, Bella; -1

I'm so awesome that every point I got, Bella gets a negative point.

Yup, awesomeness.

After about an hour and a half of driving, Charlie and I made it back to his place, which I was rather glad for.

What I wasn't glad for was how Bella was staring at me.

Last time she saw me, I was 170 pounds and five foot two, and most of those pounds _wasn't_ muscle.

Now that I'd hit the rest of my puberty, I was five foot seven (two inches taller! Charlotte; 2, Bella -2), lightly toned with lean muscles, and I'd filled out.

Which was annoying.

Jogging plus big tits?

That isn't fun. They practically hit you in the face and give you a black eye.

Well, they weren't _that_ big, but still.

The gobs of fat were unwanted and unneeded.

I wasn't even going to have children, so what use did they serve?

None, that's what!

"Charlotte! It's so good to see you!" I cringed as Bella wrapped her arms around me and grinned.

"Yeaaah... Good to see you too, cuz." I mumbled before patting her back awkwardly.

When she pulled away, I noticed she was pale, really pale.

Like, unhealthily pale.

I was a bit more tan from being in a warmer state, which was rather nice compared to Forks.

Forks was cold, but the air was fresher.

"So, you're getting married and want me to play the piano, right?" I finally asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Uhm, yeah. I had a few songs in mind, if you don't mind?" I stared at her and groaned.

Great, I couldn't just play regular church music.

Charlotte; 2 Bella; -1

She wasn't going to beat me, hell no.

"Sure, just let me know so I can practice them." I offered as I stared down at my nails in an attempt to seem bored.

Who was I kidding? I didn't need to practice, I just needed to know the notes and I was good.

_I swear I'm not lying to myself._

I am.

I'm not that good.

With the guitar? Hell yes.

Guitar was passion, piano was just there.

"Alright. I'll put something together after talking to Edward." Bella smiled while I rolled my eyes.

I bet she asked Edward for permission all the time.

Controlling much?

"Sounds good. When can I meet the guy?" I asked dully as there was a sharp knocking at the front door.

Seems convenient was Edward's middle name.

"Oh, Edward come on in and meet my niece." I cringed as Charlie answered the door and welcomed the weirdo in.

The dude made Bella look like she has spent her entire life in Florida and his eyes were some freakish shade of yellow.

They had to be contacts, nothing else made sense.

He looked... weird.

Unnatural even.

But if he made Bella happy, then I guess I could stick a sock in it.

... I bet he'd make a pretty lady if he dressed in drag.

The guy, Edward, began chuckling, almost like I'd said my thought out loud. I frowned and stared at him cautiously.

"I'm Charlotte. Call me Charl- err. Char." I sighed. I was going to miss being called Charlie.

I really cursed the fact my dad named me after his brother.

"Nice to meet you." He offered with a nod of his head before looking over towards Bella.

"Well, Edward and I are going to go over the last details for the wedding. I'll let you know the songs we want later." Bella said before being whisked away by the pretty man lady who laughed at nothing.

"That dude is a psycho!" I grumbled towards my uncle who sighed and shook his head. "Don't we all know it. Anyway, go get everything ready. The wedding is in about a week and I know you'll want to be ready and everything." Charlie offered with a smile.

I could only shake my head.

Almost sounded like I was getting married.

Last time I checked I'd been single since I was born.

BY CHOICE!

Okay, not by choice.

I hadn't been very attractive pre-puberty and during puberty. I was pimple-faced, chubby, and awkward.

It runs in the family, I swear.

After puberty, though, guys did try hitting on me, but I'm too inexperienced to want to give it a try.

I'm pretty positive I'd fuck everything up, because my self esteem wasn't- isn't- the best.

I let out a sigh and moved my things about the living room then flopped on the couch.

This was going to be a long, agonizing week, and I still had to dress up and look pretty and worst of it all.

I had to be _nice._

I wish I'd stayed in Nevada.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter is short, apologies. It'll get better next time, I swear.

* * *

The next few days had been hell.

I say this because every time I'd been sarcastic, Bella threatened me with Alice.

I had been wrong to think she was joking.

For three days I'd been taken to the mall, forced to try things on before Alice finally decided what dress I was to wear.

It was a white dress that fell to my knees with a drop waist that had a black sash tied beneath my bust.

Along with that, Alice forced me to choose nice shoes, so I picked a pair of high heeled, white Mary Jane shoes with a cute little white flower on the strap.

Alice had decided that my hair should be put up in a fancy bun.

She took my waist-length hair, braided it, and twisted it into a bun.

In the end I looked more like I was going to a concert than playing some silly wedding songs for my cousin.

Though it was Bella's day, I felt (to put it in the simplest terms) like I was going to puke from the nervousness.

I didn't understand why I had felt the way that I did.

I never really cared what others had thought, so I didn't see the reason to start.

However, once the wedding had started, I began to play the music that was expected and everything went off wonderfully.

That is, until after Bella and Edward shared their kiss and the dancing began.

Some other ass had come by and took over my job of playing music.

He said something along the lines of, "Alice sent me because she wanted you to dance, so shoo."

Which was really rude.

I don't care what Alice said, I wasn't dancing, so I did the next best thing.

I drank like a fish out of water.

I had met this guy called Emmett and he was like a giant teddy bear and insisted on dancing with me, which was funny because the lady who I was sure was his girlfriend wasn't happy.

At all.

It wasn't like I was stealing him away, anyway.

He just wanted to see me trip over myself.

Thankfully I did no such thing.

Eventually I had felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to spin around haphazardly.

I nearly fell on my ass from the sight.

Before me stood a man who was godlike in proportion (even moreso than the Cullens).

He had rusty skin, an almost child-like face, and deep brown eyes that stared back at me with as much shock as I had on my face.

Weirdly enough, I felt this odd pull towards the guy, but before I could sputter anything out of my drunken mouth, he was running towards the woman of the hour.

I felt myself cringe as he danced with my cousin, causing me to scowl and grumble beneath my breath.

Of course all the attention was on her, it was her day after all.

She got all of the guy's attention and I just faded in the background, giggling about something silly in my drunken mind.

Strangely enough, the guy was dragged away by some other guys who were just as godly (but not as godly) as him.

I couldn't get rid of the curiosity and had followed them.

I swore what happened next was just something my drunk mind had made up.

I had to be hallucinating, right?


End file.
